A Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) device may transmit and/or receive a BLE signal with other devices. A BLE device is a beacon sensor device that uses BLE technology. For example, a BLE communicator as a beacon sensor device may facilitate connection with network devices by sending advertisement data frames.